someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
The Long Arm
}} The Long Arm is a side quest in New Vegas Bounties III. Detailed Walkthrough After asking Brookshire if he has any extra work, he'll inform you that he has some left over bounties that Randall passed on due to them having nothing to do with Marko. The targets are of political interest and it's important they see justice. You can agree or stay faithful to Randall and disagree, but agreeing gets you the quest. Godwin Your first target is a terrorist named Godwin, a former journalist would send out mail bombs to anyone associated with tax collection, Godwin's reputation soon became idolised by those who also hated taxes and have made requests for him to mail bombs to many other tax collectors. He has avoided justice for a long time and is heavily wanted dead for his murder spree. Brookshire can also tell you that Godwin lives by himself in a cabin, a deranged hermit, the bounty is 1,000 caps, and there is no option to bring captives in alive due to the lack of resources. Travel southeast to Godwin's cabin, upon entering you'll find that Godwin has two kids, he'll interact with you and asks your business, Godwin reveals that he was married for nearly a decade and lost his wife Samantha recently. Revealing who you are, Godwin tells you that he has no regret for what he's done as the NCR ruined his life and have done so to many others, he claims they'll do so to so many other if nobody acts upon it. Godwin says that the collectors disenfranchised and harried him to the point where he became homeless, his need to mail bombs to them was to remind them that they are mortal like everyone else they have no right to decide what justice is. Godwin asks you to consider that if his politics don't change your mind, then to at least think about his children who will struggle without him. At this point you have several options: *Kill Godwin and report back to Brookshire who will be pleased, saying that the newspaper reports of his actions made the NCR look impotent, he gives you the 1,000 caps as promised. *Leave after acknowledging his children. *Offer him his life if he promises to stop mailing bombs, he heavily refuses, claiming he chose to do this and accepts the consequences, refusing to allow the NCR to take more and more money off of people until they are skint. At this point, you need a Speech skill of 80 to convince him that if you were hell-bent on killing him you'd do it already, asking him to at least hear you out. But if you have less than 80 Speech, you can try telling him that you're trying to save his life and he'll listen, but he'll just brush this off by saying that he does not need saving especially from you. But after getting him to listen, here is what you can do to stop him from mailing bombs. **With a Charisma skill of 8, you can warn him that if not you, the NCR will get someone else to do the job as they never relent. Pleading that he think about his own children. He believes this and decides he'll stop as long as the NCR think he is gone. **With an Explosives skill of 90, you can tell him that eventually he's going to make a mistake and will wind up dead or maimed, asking if it's worth the risk. While he's convinced that his methods are crude, he has managed to make it so long, but does appreciate that the odds are against him, he'll cease making bombs as long as you walk out. In the event that you let Godwin live, you can go back to Brookshire and lie by saying that Godwin wasn't there. He'll be surprised believing to have finally found him, but hopes that he went onto something better, possibly getting scalped by the 80's. Either way, Brookshire will believe your claim, and will give you 250 caps for trying. Jackson Your next target is a vigilante named Jackson, a man who acts upon his own kind of justice in NCR territory, going against their law. A few years prior, Jackson killed an NCR senator that was accused of rape but was acquitted, presumably it was the accuser who hired Jackson. Jackson's home is located southwest. If you've completed Enemy of My Enemy, Brookshire adds that Jackson is residing alongside an unidentified slaver, and offers you a bonus if you kill them both, travel there and enter the building. If you completed the aforementioned quest, the moment you enter the house, you will be face to face with Esther. The woman who scammed you into funding her "orphanage" and forced you to let her go in order to save the children, and further more forced you into letting her go free again after the NCR caught her. Esther, clearly pregnant, will immediately be in a fright upon seeing you, pleading that you do not harm her, acknowledging the things she did and that she doesn't deserve to live, but does not want any harm to come to her child who she will be delivering in a few months. Obviously, you've been awaiting for this moment that she's been prolonging, and now that you have the chance to kill her, it comes to at an ultimate cost. You can decide Esther's fate. Killing her and getting your long awaited revenge will lead to -250 karma due to her pregnancy, Jackson will turn hostile and you will be forced to kill him. If you let Esther live, she thanks you profusely and you can interact with Jackson about his relationship with her. You can also force Esther to give you money, which she'll give you all of her earnings, 5,000 caps. And as an act of cruelty, you can choose to do what you came for and make Esther's life harder for her by murdering Jackson in front of her, she'll be visibly traumatised by this, but meh, she gets to live, lmao. Bottom line, your objective is Jackson, if you failed any of the requirements in the previous quest line to spawn Esther in Jackson's home, then all you have to worry about is him. Jackson tells you that he is retired and won't be harming anybody else, but guarantees you that the people he killed deserved it, especially the senator Brookshire told you about, that his work was similar to yours in fashion. He even believes that due to how the NCR works, if you kill him, they'll just check off the senator's box and have him replaced and they'll probably have somebody sent to kill you. He won't resist if you choose a regular dialogue option other than the one where you taunt his hammer. Returning to Brookshire, he'll give you 1,000 caps for killing Jackson, or 250 caps if you lie and tell him that Jackson left the canyon. Joe Frost You're going after one of the worst traitors to the republic, Joe Frost, a man who worked in the intelligence agency on the surveillance equipment side. Few years back, Frost discovered a rogue element in the agency was unlawfully monitoring citizens in the hopes of identifying any Legion frumentarii, instead of reporting this to his superiors like he was supposed to, Frost instead leaked this along with other sorts of pertinent intelligence to the public. This caused massive strain between the public relations with the NCR, and has even made troopers endangered due to him revealing secret troop movements, plans and many other sensitive information, which soon no doubt got to the Legion upon reading a newspaper. Avoiding the law, Frost went AWOL and the NCR has been searching for him over and over, he is no doubt staying at the Frosthill hotel and Brookshire wants you to kill him with no witnesses. You can question how informing the public about illegal government movements warrants a death sentence, Brookshire informs you that Frost's sedition got more NCR troopers killed by the Legion, as two platoons were ambushed and massacred as a result of the leak. Go northeast to the town of Frosthill and enter the hotel. In the hotel, you'll find Frost sat in the lobby having food, confronting him, Frost assumes that Brookshire sent you, as Wickham wouldn't go for it and Clark is too negligent to find him. He claims that he did their work for them for years by spying on citizens via phone lines and what not, which didn't sit right to him even during the war. He claims that when he went to school he was taught that it was not something the republic would stand for, that president Tandi would never stand for something like this and the public had a right to know. Frost also warns you that the NCR is simply using you and they will no doubt discard you when they're done, that the republic he once knew is dead. You can kill Frost on the spot or let him live. Go back to Brookshire and report your decision. Killing Frost will lead to Brookshire telling you that you did a great service to the NCR and promises to get you a commendation once Marko has been taken care of, he gives you 2,000 caps. Lying to him and saying that Frost apparently skipped town, Brookshire will believe you, finding it typical as he's always managed to get away, he doesn't give you any caps. And that is the last of Brookshire's work, the rest of the bounty work is from Randall. Continue on with Devil's Due. Category:New Vegas Bounties III quests